Yesterday's Shadow
by akoto-chan
Summary: Maybe it would have been smart for Dumbles to stay and wait for the Dursley's to make sure they actually brought Harry into their home.A story without the Dursley's abuse.A life where Harry could enjoy living,maybe.*Chapters 1-4 edited&reviewed 6/26/11
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)* IMPORTANT*** This is a prologue, its is foreshadowing a part in this story, by all circumstances you do not have to read this to understand what is happening in this story... Understand this story is for **FUN!** I'm not writting this to get some sort of trophy, or to become famous on this site. Its purely for the pleasure of myself and others who have nothing else better to do then to fill their minds with what ifs and should have been. I will occationally have a beta, as of now I will do my best to spell check and all of its sorts. **Yes as you saw in the summary description I will be rewriting this, for more reasons than one, the main being that my style of writing has changed, and many changes will be taking place.** In the mean time do feel free to read what is here. Get a feel as to where I am taking this story. If not feel free to turn away. ENJOY

It was midnight now. The sky still dark and the moon up just as the sun were 12 hours ago. No star would shine in this area; the sun itself had a hard time breaking through the pollution. This is no safe place to live, all the gun shots throughout the night sky easily made the cowards stay inside and bolt their doors shut, _(like a bullet wouldn't be able to break it)_ keeping safe the false hope that this town lived in.

They need it to survive as much as the news press tried their best to be the hottest horror T.V series, _(lucky for the viewers)_ the press never had the same story, same episode. But you have to understand, they're just human. The bigger people of the human race feed off of the fear of the weaker, smaller people of the society, and only feeding them fear itself letting it consume and take over their minds. It's what i have observed with my time of 'living'.

They became oblivious to what's really out there, _(what world I was forcefully brought into, a life I never dared to know about)._ A world at which I will always belong to, until the sun decides to die. I am dependent on my body's weakness, my body's true enemy, an enemy at which I longed for to rise every morning when I was younger. So many years ago it seems, the last time I took a breath of air, _(just so I could live)_ such a long time... when I used to live.

**(Now onto the beginning)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n)**Thank you to these three for making this chapter flow properly

**Laelyn24**

**Speedy Speck**

**Elaanabeth**

**Also there weren't any major changes as of yet. I am in search of a beta to help me make my chapters flow even better. But I did add some contents and take others out. I've hopefully caught the spelling errors but I'm sure a good amount passed my eye. Chapter 6 is almost done being edited once more and chapter 7 is already being worked on. ENJOY!**

(**Disclaimer**: any character that if found in the J.K Rowling Harry Potter series are just that, hers. along with any familiar places that can be found in her Harry Potter series. everything else is from the depths of my cranium)

CHAPTER 1

The air was cold as the night started to grasp its frozen fingers around a small and average neighbourhood in Surrey. It was a district full of people who lead average, normal lives; and if asked, the people there would inform you quite primly that they were proud of their little community, and 'of course they were normal, what else would they be?'

The neighbourhood had been set up very logically with exacting detail. All the streets were straight and evenly paved, and cross-streets came together to form a very sharp ninety-degree angle, because this was how the inhabitants wanted their streets. The houses had all been built at the same time; using the same blueprints and the same materials. Each one had a small garage attached to the side, easily able to house two moderately sized cars, but all of the residents had an unspoken agreement to leave theirs out in the driveways where they could all compare their foreign and expensive vehicles…unless it was raining, of course. Each house had a perfectly rectangular trimmed lawn and a perfectly cultivated flower-bed, although the flowers themselves were one of the few differences that distinguished individuality in this neighborhood. All the windows were crystal clear and sparkling, all the doors were antique and polished to a brilliant shine, and of course, all of the stoops to the houses were clean and empty except for the mandatory rug that proclaimed 'Welcome!' to any visitors.

Despite the seemingly painful normalcy of the small neighborhood, something quite extraordinary was about to happen to several deserving individuals, and it all started at Number Four, Privet Drive. The doorstep of that particular house was certainly not the same as the other houses, for on their welcome mat, a distinctly unwelcome bundle had been placed. A small wiggling bundle of blankets, to be precise. But the inhabitants of Number Four, Privet Drive would never know how close they came to being 'un-normal' and 'un-average', for they never discovered that a small baby had been placed on their doorstep on that cold November morning.

A tall hooded stranger appeared there, staring down at the small wiggling bundle in intense concentration. They knelt, and gently flipped back a fold of the blanket to reveal half of a small innocent face. The year old baby gurgled and continued investigating the subtle flavor of his curled glistening fist while staring up at the stranger with a calm naivety. This was the saviour of the wizarding world? This adorable baby? The stranger was mesmerized by his intensely green eyes, that seemed to hold so much raw power. They reached out a hand, entranced, before pulling back when remembering their real reason for being here.

Less than a minute later, the stranger and the baby were gone, leaving nothing to indicate their brief presence at Number Four, Privet Drive. And when the inhabitants of Number Four, Privet Drive woke up at a completely normal time of eight o'clock, they certainly didn't find a magical baby on their doorstep, and they definitely didn't find the torn up and banished letter that had been left for them by one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To be honest, the inhabitants of Number Four, Privet Drive were probably happier this way.

- Eight years later -

"…happy birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"

With the end of the chorus, a large chocolate cake that could easily feed twenty people was placed in the centre of a light blue, four legged folding table; which was surrounded by four cushioned aluminum chairs. The birthday-boy was sitting directly in front of the massive cake, a grin of delight and excitement stretched from ear to ear ready to blow out the nine glowing candles scattered uniformly around the cake.

There were only two lights in the kitchen area, with the largest one over the folding table. All of the corners of the room were dark, but none of the partygoers took any notice; they all knew that this was a temporary house, so there was hardly any effort put in to trying to make it have a homey feel.

"Go on, Harry, make a wish," A male voice spoke. No matter how many birthday parties he had hosted for the boy who lived, did it ever sink in how lucky he was to have raised such a bright, happy boy, even through all of the difficult times they'd had to endure over the past years.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" A boy with platinum blonde hair said excitedly. Draco Malfoy, a boy who could have been so different if left with his parents for any longer then he had to, he was truly lucky to have been saved from his past life.

"Draco, calm yourself." A woman in her early twenties said softly with a small smile plastered over her lips as she looked down at him. Even to this day Tonks couldn't help but be proud of his recovery, and he was immediately drawn to her as his saviour, because in fact, she really was.

* * *

_-Two years ago-_

_In a dark, poorly lit abandoned warehouse a small boy was laying uncomfortably on a metal table in a large room that was set up as a kitchen. Sound waves of a man and a woman arguing echoed through the kitchen, effectively waking the boy into consciousness. his whole body ached. his breathing was sharp gasps of breath, his ribs would occasionally pop when he would take in more air then his lungs could manage._

_"What do you think you were doing?" the woman's voice was heard._

_"He deserved what he got, he wont backtalk me anymore if he's smart!"_

_"Lucius! You nearly killed him!" A loud slap echoed through the room, and the resulting silence afterward was heavy and suffocating._

_"Do not talk back at me. or teach you the same lesson I taught him"_

_In the resulting silence, with a grunt and a lot of effort the small boy was able to push himself up onto his elbows and kicked his legs off to the side to dangle off the edge of the table. With a great and painful push he slid off of the metal table and landed with a soft thump on the cold white tiled floor. He feet slapped across the floor as he painfully made his way to the empty doorway where his parents had been arguing so animatedly just a few seconds ago._

_"Mother?"his aching throat wouldn't allow him to speak above a whisper, which went unheard in the grey, dimly lit room._

_"You have succeeded at giving me an heir, but your teachings will not do, i am no longer in need of your presence" The man spoke coldly and efficiently. The boy watched as his father slowly raised his wand until it was pointing between his mother's eyes. His mother was kneeling on the floor, looking up at his father with a bewildering mixture of emotions on her face._

_"Lucius, please. Be reasonable. This isn't-"_

_"Enough." Lucius cut in coldly. "You no longer have any meaningful bearing upon this household, Narcissa." He gave a cold empty smile. "Enjoy the afterlife, my dear. Avada Kedavra."_

_The boy shielded his eyes as a bright sickly green light flashed though the room, only uncovering them when he heard a thump and saw the sightless eyes of his mother staring back at him from her slumped position on the floor._

_"Mother!" the boy yelled as best as he could without hurting himself anymore then he was as his mother fell to the ground lifeless._

_Lucius pocketed his wand, stepped away from the mess on the floor and walk out the door that was across the room into another similar to the one he was just in, which lead to the entrance of the warehouse._

_pulling his mothers head gently into his lap, just like she used to when he was hurt, he looked down at her face, her once crystal blue eyes were faded a dark grey with no shine they used to hold._

_"Mother..." he hiccupped, and efficiently coughed up blood into his hand, he wiped his hand off on his already disgusting brown and red stained shirt. he tried to subdue it for he didn't want his father to come back into the room and see him crying in pain, it would only bring more punishment. looking down at his once white shirt that was a present from his mother, he rose his eyes just a bit and looked directly into her lifeless eyes and spoke "I will never become like him, I'll run away if i have to, I'll change my name, and , and do something bout this hair, and, and... Yea that'll work right? right?..." she would always agree to his future thoughts but now, no words would ever leave her mouth again, never again will he hear his mother say "I love you my little dragon" no longer would he receive her warming hugs after he was beaten by his father, she would only be able to lay dead in her only sons lap staring wide eyed at the ceiling._

_A startling band loudly screamed it's way through the room, the dangling lights shook wildly and dust crumbled from the corners of the room. The chains holding onto the lights rubbed against each other roughly making harsh metal on metal sounds, another loud bang sent vibrations through the room, more dust particles fell from the ceiling. fast paced foot steps were heard coming from the darkness the Lucius had exited to , a swift "clear" was heard, but no bodies were seen as the now scared boy tried his hardest to see through the somewhat clouded air and the darkness that filled the other side of the door. more quick foot steps marched and another "clear" was heard. the foot steps grew louder, they were now in the room just outside this one. All of a sudden a paralyzing blinding light filled the room; the boy cried out in surprise and covered his eyes in his elbow while keeping a firm grip on his mother. The organized footsteps rang through the room and got louder and louder until there were no more foot steps. the scared child he took a peek from his elbow to see the rounded tip of an olive colored wand, wide eyed and panicked the boy look around to see if there was a way out but only to find 6 more people each with wands draw and at the ready, 3 were pointing at him and the other 4 were facing the other way occasionally looking over there shoulder out of curiosity. a dark skinned man spoke with authority laced into his voice " move away from the body."_

_"No" the boy spoke as best as he could effectively coughing up blood in the process, the woman behind the boy spoke up, in a calming manner trying to soothe the boy, kneeling down to be at his level she asked "what's your name?" the boy didn't answer, the woman tried again "my name's Tonks, what is yours" this time she spoke more slowly making sure the boy understood_

_"Tonks? That's a weird name" the boy whispered. the woman, Tonks ignored the comment and tried once more._

_"Well then your name cant be any 'weirder' then mine right?" offering a smile for comfort. The boy answered._

_"My name's... Draco"_

_"Alright there Draco… now who's the pretty lady in your lap?" Tonks asked much friendlier then the dark skinned man._

_"Auror Tonks, we do not have time for this-" a short skinny man with pale hair voiced out annoyingly_

_"Sir this is crucial to our operation, please be patient" Tonks replied not at all looking at the one who just spoke. Draco looked back and forth between the pale headed man and Tonks before answering._

_"She's my mother... My ... My father killed her! I saw him do it!" he took a pause to take a breath here and winched as his ribs popped " they were fighting, and... And he shot a green light at her and she fell to the ground... She's dead isn't she?" Tonks looked up at the dark skinned man with a solemn look. "Kingsley please portkey Narcissa to the ministry's medical examination wing"_

_"No!" Draco yelled turning around to hug his mother "No, you can't take her!" His muffled voice was heard along with his vigorous coughing._

_"Sweetie, she's dead, you must let us take her so we can make sure we capture your father and make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else, is that okay?" Tonks asked while gently laying a hand on Draco's shoulder but pulled back immediately when Draco cried out in pain, Draco's splotched shirt became darker as it soaked up the fresh blood that was seeping its way out of shoulder wound. Cautiously Tonks gently moved his right shoulder part of the shirt to see what damage she did and gasped at the horrendous sight of a dark outlined infected wound, all of the muscles were showing._

_'I can't believe he's walking around' Tonks thought in horror. "I'm going to take your shirt off with magic alright, this way I wont hurt you anymore then I have to so I can clean all of your cuts and heal them, can you trust me to do that?" she asked calmly easily hiding her worried voice._

_"Yea, okay just… Never mind" Draco with held his thought, he didn't know these people and he didn't know what they would do. He didn't even know if they were his father's friend, 'but they couldn't be right? They came in blowing things up, and they're circling me so the can protect me maybe, or are they like that to stop anyone from trying to stop them?'_

_Despite her effort Draco still flinched and hissed slightly, even with all of her training Tonks couldn't help but let out a silent "oh no" slip through her lips. Her eyes changed to a shocking yellow along with her hair. With this sudden change with no prior warning it scarred Draco to no end and he tried to get away from the weird hair and eye color changing woman, but only found his back pressed against one of the auras legs, looking up wide eyed and fearful Draco spoke in a shaking voice._

_"I'm sorry..." he slowly stepped away from the towering man. The man didn't say anything but just looked intently at Draco's body that was covered with old scars and new slashes that easily overlapped his just healing wounds. His ribs were covered in many discolored bruises varied from deep purples to sick yellows._

_Draco, now very conscious that he didn't have his shirt on if front of these people looked back at the woman in front of him to see that her hair was back to normal along with her eyes, an auburn brown._

_"It's okay, but to heal your wounds in going to have to use my wand" showing her wand and healing one of his smaller cuts to prove her word. She stopped and looked him in the eye._

_"Am I hurting you?" unsure of why he wasn't answering**.**_

_"No" was his simple reply._

_"Alright then Draco, I'm going to take car of you, no matter what happens you can stick to me, I won't leave you. I promise." Draco nodded an okay, he couldn't understand why but he felt he could trust this weird woman, and that she really was telling the truth._

_"Turn around Draco," Motioning with her index finger in a circular motion. "I need to clean the cuts on your back." he turned around slowly, looking at each individual face or back and realized these were the good guys, these were the people who would stop all the bad things his father was up to, and he idolized it, he wanted to be just like them one day._

_"There, that's all I can do right now, you will still be a bit sore" Tonks said with a lovely smile on her face._

_Looking down at himself Draco let a small smile grace his lips, looking back at Tonks he surprised himself as he stepped forward and gave Tonks a hug._

_"Thank you" He whispered and hugged her even tighter as tears ran down his face.  
_

* * *

Harry finally made his wish and blew out the candles. He was happier to be having a small party on his birthday and sharing his special day with his friends. He wished with all of his heart that the bad people would stop following and trying to hurt his family, he wanted to have a normal life but knew that wasn't going to happen any time too soon.

All three, friends and family, cheered, and the cake was promptly cut and passed around. After eating a delicious piece of of confectionery with excessive amounts of frosting and sugar, both boys were unable to sit still, while impatiently waiting to be dismissed by the adults before leaving the table.

"All right boys, why don't you go play on your brooms outside, Tonks and I will be out there after everything is put away in here." The tall man said, slightly unsure of what would be best to do with two hyperactive kids.

"Okay!" "Yes!" The two boys screamed in unison. They both jumped out of their chairs, and pushed them in, and quickly walked out, though not before a quick thank you to the two adults.

"I thought I said to make a sugar free cake..." Tonks said with amusement, along with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

She looked at the dark haired man standing behind her after diagnosing the sugar count of the cake with a simple spell she learned from her mother years ago. After a moment, he rose an eyebrow while holding in a smile and looked away from Tonks, before banishing the dishes to the sink with a flick of his wand and making his way towards the door.

"Come," he said, turning ever so slightly in the female's direction, "we have much to talk about."

**End Chapter**

**-Thoughts?-**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just a heads up this is not a vampire based story. This is an AU story of Harry going up and his journey through Hogwarts. I had a couple questions sent to me on this behalf, so here is the clarification.

CHAPTER 2

Continuing his journey outside, he left Tonks in his wake muttering incoherently to herself, though a few words did manage to reach his ears, "thinking" and "sugar" being a little louder, but the word "maniac" was heard clearly; even if she had tried her hardest to hid it from him and his unnaturally keen hearing.

Once outside and standing next to this mysterious guy, Tonks started "Damien…"

He cut in, "My time with Harry is short. The vampire clan that has been after me for some time is getting closer, I can feel it. When they catch me they won't hesitate to kill me on the spot. They also won't hesitate to kill any witnesses. That's how they are. I could never allow that to happen to Harry…" He drifted off so as to collect his thoughts.

They watched the two children in silence, as Draco chased Harry around in an intense game of tag.

"Potter! I'm going to get you for that!" The young boy screamed, whilst shaking one of his small fists in the air before speeding off after Harry. They were having fun and laughter was heard easily.

"They get along well, don't they?" Tonks asked, more to herself than to the male beside her.

"Yes, they do." Damien replied with a distant tone.

"Just think how if Draco were to stay with that evil man how different he would turn out."

"I very much agree with that, knowing what he planned for him once he became of age" Damien said. "which brings up my proposal to you... I was wanting, well hoping... That-" Damien's struggle of how to properly ask was highly noticeable

"You want me to take him… like I did with Draco two years ago?" Tonks finished for him.

"If there were any other way I wouldn't have bothered you, but if I were to just place him in an orphanage and hope for the best, he would surely feel abandoned by me and that is something I wouldn't ever want him to feel at such an early age. I've just barely got him to start trusting me, even though I've taken care of him since he was one."

-Flash back-

A month after Harry's 5th birthday.

In Damien's Study... Four years of moving around, the day after Harry's 5th birthday.

_I need to find it! Where did I put it? It has to be in this desk somewhere... In the draws? No, under my research papers? No, it wouldn't be there... I wouldn't be so careless. Where is it? I need it! I'll tear this place apart if I have to!_

"Urgh!" Damien threw his desk across the study with an unnatural strength; hitting one of the many black bookshelves that stood up against the wall.

The books on the top shelf fell down like autumn leaves and littered the floor; various pages bent, and ripped unforgivingly from their spines as the mass collided with each other on the way down.

The male didn't even take the time to notice the casualties as he grew more, and more desperate.

He shoved everything that lay on his antique desk to the floor, even though he knew he was just creating more mess to add to the confusion.

His fingers wrapped around the trophies that stood proudly around the room, before they were thrown to the floor with an ungodly force; their weight alone enough to dent the wooden boards.

A primal growl rose in his throat as his frustration grew, and his body took over.

"Where-"

He aimed his fist straight for the wall in a last bout of anger.

"is-"

His lips curled into a snarl, as his hand drew back slowly before being thrust back to strike the hard surface.

"it?"

With his final punch making it's way past the paint and right through the plaster, his body came to a halt, and he leant his forehead against the remaining wall; a sharp, throbbing pain beginning to claw at his fist now that his anger was ebbing and his senses returning. Looking over he could see that he spilt open his middle knuckle which was not healing like it should, if he were full.

"Damn..."

_Where did I leave that blood supplement? I can't afford to leave Harry here alone while the rouge vampires roam just outside of this building..._

"Damien...?" A small, shaky voice sounded from the door way.

The male snapped his head to the direction of the tiny voice; his eyes glowing in a mixture of violet and red.

Harry, who was visibly frightened, ran as fast as he could to his room; his feet pattering quickly down the hall as the door slammed shut.

Damien was immediate in his pursuit of the boy, so much so that he rather clumsily tripped over one of his old tombs, before managing to knock on the door.

"Harry? Harry don't be frightened, I wont hurt you... I just can't find my supplement, have you seen it?" He let silence fall, as he waited for a reply.

"Go away!" Harry's muffled voice was heard through the door. "You're scaring me!"

Damien sighed and ran his fingers through his silky, smooth, shoulder-length hair. the sound of harry's rapid heart beat was becoming to much for his hungry soul. He went back into his study and repositioned his desk chair that had fallen over just moments before and sat down with his head resting in his hands. Minutes passed, with him sobbing quietly, feeling both defeated and weak. He was so consumed in his own little world, that he did not hear Harry's door open, or the soft pattering his feet made as he walked into Damien's study.

Finally looking over, he spotted Harry.

"I'm a monster..." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"No," Harry reassured him, "You're just hungry." He handed over Damien's blood supplement. "This is your emergency bag, I got it out of your trunk."

Damien's eyes widened, as he stared at the bag hungrily. He took the item and made an effort to meet the boy's gaze. What he saw in his eyes was not fear, but understanding. With a nod of thanks from him, Harry left to go back to his room; this time closing the door lightly behind him.

-End flashback-

"Please understand my situation." A sense of pleading could be heard in his usually calm voice. "If I…" He took a moment to compose himself. "If I make it out alive, I would like to be a part of his life again, and possibly be a sire to him."

"That will have to be his decision." Tonks said, taking on a serious manner, "I will not speak or teach him a biased way of thinking about the vampires as a whole, but I cannot control what is in his head, and what he thinks is good or bad."

"Of course," Damien agreed right away "I don't expect you to."

"How are we going to pull this off? The wizarding world knows that Harry has been missing for nine years now, and if I just show up with him I would surely be arrested on the spot, especially coupled with the fact that I was on the team set up to find him. I would be questioned under Veritaserum and most likely the freshest batch they have!"

"I can tell him everything tonight and I have an idea that might just get you past that truth potion…"

Damien told Tonks his ideas and whilst she agreed on most of them, she was a tad skeptical on some parts, though her doubts were easily fixed with a little more thought. By the time they had both come up with what they considered the best way to go about things, the sun had already gone down and the darkness was falling fast.

"All right boys, time to come back inside!" Damien yelled loud enough for them both to hear. Harry and Draco agreed eagerly; both now exhausted from the sugar and game of tag. Dragging a half dead Draco along with her, Tonks apperated back to her home, leaving Harry and the older male alone once more.

"Why don't you go and wash up. I have something important to tell you, though I had hoped it wouldn't be on your special day." Damien finished with a solemn look.

"Okay!" Harry answered cheerfully, not at all registering the seriousness of what was about to happen. "I'll be down soon then."

"Hurry, I know that you're tired but this cannot wait any longer." Damien spoke to a now empty hallway. Their house was nothing big, just a two bedroom, one bathroom house. Not many things covered the walls except a few posters of assorted wizarding bands and Quidditch team logos. A trunk was used for a coffee table in the living room that was decorated with different comfy chairs and the kitchen wasn't very big either, with a folding table that was able to seat four people at a time. A counter, sink, oven, and fridge were all that the cooking area had. Taking his place in one of the chairs, Damien waited patiently for the boy to finish.

"All right Damien, I'm all washed up." He announced.

"Good, something has come up, and I wish there was another way around it." Harry made his was to one of the brown luscious chairs whilst the he spoke.

"What's wrong Damien? Do we have to move again?"

"No, _we're_ not moving. Tell me Harry, what do you think of Ms. Tonks and Draco?" He said, not knowing any other way to start such a serious conversation with a boy his age, knowing full well that the outcome of this would no doubtfully break his small heart any way.

"Oh she's wonderful, really funny and all, even though she is tough sometimes, and Draco? He's a blast to be around, he's kind of strange...says things that I don't really understand sometimes, but he always dismisses it when I ask him about it. I think he's kind of mental, but he's nice, why do you ask?" A look of confusion marked his eyes; this is not what he thought the serious conversation was going to be about.

"Harry," The older male began, deciding that now was the right time to tell the boy, before he knocked off to sleep right in the chair. "Remember those bad guys I told you about? The reason we have to keep moving?"

"Oh yeah!" He started enthusiastically. The extra sugar still seemingly circulating in his blood stream. "The ones you got in a lot of trouble with, I remember."

"Well, they found us again, but this time I'm not running. I'm going to try and fight them off and -" He was cut off by a frantic looking Harry.

"You told me that they were way stronger than you! You'll die! I don't want you to die!" He finished brokenly, with tears threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't show weakness." Damien reminded him softly. Harry whispered an apology and Damien continued. "There is a high chance of me dying, that is why Tonks and I decided that it would be best that you stay with her."

"Forever?"

"Just until I get back, and because you're so important in the wizard world we decided that the old fashion way would work best. I will be placing you in an adoption center tomorrow morning before anyone should be awake over there. Tonks will pick you up in three days time. This way it gives the people over there a chance to file some sort of paper to say that you were there."

"Three days..." Harry spoke in a daze "...that's a long time."

"It might seem like a long time but remember, Tonks will be there to pick you up. Go on upstairs, I'll pack all of your things in one of our spare trunks tonight, you go and get some sleep," he reassured him, as Harry tried to interrupt " I will be waking you up early tomorrow."

He was struggling himself not to get chocked up. He'd gotten very close to Harry over the time that he'd taken care of him, and the possibility of leaving him so vulnerable made him uneasy, but it was the only thing he could do.

"Okay…" Harry said, very clearly ready to break down at any moment, but remembering what Damien said, _"Don't cry, don't show weakness"_ he was able to hold it in.

"Good night Damien," he hesitated slightly, before walking up to the taller man and wrapping his small but strong arms around his waist. "Don't die please" Harry spoke so softly, unsure of the reaction that Damien would have, seeing as he didn't make any move to hug him back.

He stepped back slowly and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Damien just stood in shock; it was the first time that Harry had willingly hugged him for an emotional thing. It held a lot of meaning that Harry had pushed into Damien; making him wanting to live longer, just so that he would never have to see Harry in that state again through his own doing.

Rummaging around, Damien found a trunk and started filling it with all of Harry's knickknacks and clothes. It took him most of the night to do this, though he also made a point to put in picture frames that held photos of him and the boy throughout the years, to make sure that Harry would always remember him.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Damien woke up Harry just as early as he'd said he would. It was 4:30 am and he knew it was going to be tough to get the boy cleaned up and out of there on time.

"Harry?" He waited for a response, all he received was a groan, as harry rolled over onto his side.

"Harry, wake up and get dressed, it's time to go." shaking him lightly which woke him up.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" Harry asked, almost dreading the answer, while getting into a sitting position rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sadly no," Damien took a seat on the bed inches from Harry. "I will try with all my power to survive; I won't let this danger be around you any more, here." He handed Harry a necklace that had a pendant which looked strangely like a trunk."This is yours. It has everything that belongs to you in it. Tonks will enlarge it once she takes you to her house. There is something in there for her, so don't forget to tell her that." He looked Harry straight in the eye to make sure that he understood, and the boy nodded slowly. "I also put some other things in there for you, you will see them later." Damien paused to look at the clock on the wall, "Hurry it's getting late." With that Harry jumped off the bed and changed into some clothes that have been left out for him, as Damien left the room to give him some privacy.

When Harry finally exited his room, he noticed that the house looked exactly how it had done when they had first moved in; boring and dull. All that was left were some chairs in the living room and the kitchen table that had held his cake just last night. Looking around, he couldn't find Damien anywhere, so he decided the best thing to do was to sit on the kitchen counter and wait. He hoisted himself up and waited patiently for the man's return. He was so busy inspecting his shrunken trunk,he could see all of the fine details. It was the trunk Damien got him the first time that he was able to visit a Wizarding market, Diagon Alley, with out having to look over his shoulder in case there were vampires.

-Flash Back-

A week after Harry's 6th birthday.

Damien and Harry could be found sitting outside in their back yard, relaxing and playing a good game of ISpy, until Damien came up with a grand plan to get both of them out of the house for awhile.

"Hey Harry?" Damien questioned softly.

"Yeah? " He replied lazily.

"How about we go shopping today? I'll take you to the Wizarding market place, it's called Diagon Alley. What do you say?" Damien was quite hopeful that the boy would agree.

"Really?" Harry woke up right away and became quite excited at the possibility of seeing magic at its fullest.

"Yes really, but I will have to do something about your appearance. I'll just have to change your hair colour and put a glamour charm on your forehead to hide you scar. I was thinking brown hair with blonde streaks?"

"That'll look so cool!" Harry said with much gusto and he went to sit down in front of Damien. The male pulled out his 8 inch oak wand and cast the various spells. He also transfigured Harry's normal round glasses, to a more squared shape.

"Because we don't want too many questions being asked, your name will be Justin when we go out into any place that's magical for now until you get your letter to Hogwarts." Damien explained.

"Okay," Harry replied whilst pulling a strand of hair down to see what colour it was; though he was unsuccessful.

"Come on!" The older male spoke, now also getting excited. "We'll take the night bus there!"

"The night bus?" Harry questioned, thoroughly confused, "But it's not even close to being night yet!"

"You'll see." Damien smiled as he got up and went inside, with Harry immediately following.

after a nauseating trip on the bus in Harry's point of view and an exciting one for Damien the dismounted the bus in front of a brick wall with an odd door.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry!" Damien exclaimed

"Uh, Damien... where are all of the shops?" harry asked confused looking all around the area they were standing.

"I'm joking Harry, Its through this door and then trough a wall. once we get into the pub through this door you're name will be Justin, remember that," Harry nodded positively. " This way." Damien spoke again with a smile.

they walked through the pub to the back where there was a brick wall that looked highly misplaced. Harry watched as Damien tapped his wand on several bricks in an organized sequence. when the bricks started to moved and shift away from the center damien turned to harry and said.

" Welcome to Diagon Alley Justin, where you can find almost anything your heart desires." as harry walked through the opening following Damien he could help but be completly mesmerized with what he saw.

The buildings twisted into one another with a strange sort of quaint elegance; almost as if they had been designed to do so. They leant into the pavement, as though their own structures were being pulled together by the mere magical-energy congregating on the streets between them; Harry was surprised they didn't collapse, though with their owners most likely being wizards and witches, that problem was easily solved with the use of a few spells.

The streets were alive with customers, some fully-grown adults looking to top up on various supplies, some groups of young children, both adoring the newest broomsticks and drooling over the barrels of intriguing sweets.

There were so many shops that Harry didn't know which one he wanted to look at first. The broom shop looked interesting and so did the joke shop. But what really caught his eye was a black trunk on display in the store across from where they were.

"Damien! Can we go to that shop? That one over there, with that big black trunk?" Harry pointed in the direction of the item that held his attention, whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet. Damien looked over to the store and smiled.

"Yes, what do you say we get a head start on your school supplies?" Damien put one of his strong hands behind Harry's neck and guided him towards the shop. A buzz in the back of the store could be heard as they walked through the door. Harry immediately gravitated to the trunk, taking in all of its detail. It was 3 feet tall, by 5 feet long, by 4 feet wide. The latches were silver, decorated with indented phoenixes, and had a lock on the front that was shaped like a phoenix head. Along the bored of the trunk was red and the body itself was black. It had two handles, and a set of wheels. Harry was about to touch the phoenix-lock out of curiosity until the shop own spoke up in a warning voice.

"It'll bite you if you're not the trunk's owner and it will keep you there. No magic can release you from the hold unless you are the owner or give special permissions to other persons." The shop keeper was a young gentleman, in his early 40's. He wore classic blue robes and had a monocle placed on his left eye. He was constantly cleaning it, out of habit.

With his hands in his pockets, Damien asked " How much is it?"

The shop keeper put his monocle back against his eye and looked at Damien critically. "I assure you that you cannot afford such a thing."

Damien, not at all fazed by the shopkeepers rudeness, asked again. " I'll ask again nicely, how much is it?"

The shop keeper sighed and replied "If you really want to know its 2,000 galleons, now if you would stop wasting my-"

Damien roughly threw his money bag at the shop keeper's chest. " Now, what protections does this trunk have on it?"

Opening the bag greedily, the shop keeper answered. "It has a waterproof protection, a theft protection, so that if someone were to take the trunk it would be returned to you within half an hour. The anti-nosy protection which is the phoenix head. There are eight different cabins, one for shoes, four for clothes, one for perishable items, another for non-perishable items and another one for miscellaneous items. A tap of your wand will shrink it, and two taps will enlarge it, these taps will not notify the under-aged magic office. Enjoy your trunk." He left to the back of the shop laughing with joy. The trunk appeared in front of Damien and he tapped it once with his wand and it shrunk down to a toy sized version of it. He handed it to Harry with a smile.

"Lets go get some parchment and other supplies that you can keep in your trunk. And then we'll go get some ice cream."

" Okay, I want chocolate-caramel with _extra _caramel!" Harry grabbed Damien's hand and started pulling him out of the store. "uhm... which way is it?" Harry asked once realizing that he had no idea where the ice cream shop could be.

-End flash back-

He didn't hear Damien enter until he was about five feet in front of him, when Damien's growing shadow caught his attention.

"Oh, you're back!" Harry stated, a little startled.

"Sorry," Damien said sincerely, noticing Harry's frightened jump. "Are you ready to go?" The boy took one last look around the room as to mentally visualize everything in the house before it was packed up and nodding.

" All right, go get in the car. I have to close everything here."

'We have a car?' Harry asked himself.

"It's the silver VW, on the left when you walk out of the door." Damien's voice travelled through the hallway as he made his way through the house. "I asked the neighbours if I could borrow it." The people living next door where rich, and had an abundant amount of cars they owned; they were only too eager to let Damien take one on a spin. Damien's charm with people also helped in their trust in him to return the car, which he had no intentions of doing, not that he would let harry know that.

"Oh okay," Harry replied. He walked out of the door and took notice of a shining, brand new Jetta VW. He went around to the passenger's side and took a seat. Damien following soon after, as he took his seat in the driver's spot. He sighed, before starting up the car, and backing out, so as to start driving to their destination. The trip was quiet; there was nothing more to really say.

"Hey Damien?" Harry asked, and the male hummed in reply "Can I have a new batch of sugar quills for Christmas? I'm just about out."

Damien turned to look over at Harry; the boy really wanted him to survive, he could tell.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. What colour? I hear that they've created a few new flavours."

"Oh really? What are the new colours?"Harry asked.

"Well let's see, I believe I saw black, red, purple, and pink."

"Black might taste like licorice?" Harry looked up at Damien questioningly, who nodded and resumed driving "Okay so black then and just regular... I don't know what the others taste like and I wouldn't want to throw any of them away."

"That's fine," As he pulled the car to a stop in front of a small building that looked like an elementary school, Damien checked the time once again._ 5:53 am..._** "**We made it on time. Remember Harry, don't cry, don't show weakness." Damien kept his face stone solid, hiding any type of emotion that was threatening to show. He looked out in front of him, not daring to look at Harry; unsure if he would be able to look at his face, the face that he took care of for so long, the face that he had become a sort of fatherly figure for.

He heard the car door open and close with a gentle click, and Damien rolled down his window to utter his parting words.

"Three days Harry. That's all you will have to bear here." He took one final look at the boy; taking in every detail.

"Good bye".

And with that Damien sped off, not once taking his eyes off of the rear view mirror, as Harry's little figure became smaller and smaller until he was no longer in sight. He was barely able to hold back his own sob, as he kept driving to go return the car. He would make it out of this; he had decided, for Harry's sake, not matter how long it would take.

- Back to Harry-

"Good bye." He said, though only speaking to the empty spot in front of him.

As he turned around and looked up at the building, he could read 'Alexander's Orphanage for Boys' engraved ominously into a large sign above the entrance.

The parking lot was dirtied with mud and rain water, that appeared as though it was unable to evaporate, leaving the area to look very unappealing and the building was no better.

It was dull and inviting. He had to wonder why a place to house_ children _would look so dead, so sinister; shouldn't places like this be radiating life and energy rather than sucking it away?

The city must have been beginning to get light by now, though the early morning sun seemed incapable of breaking through the thick, grey clouds that cloaked the sky above him.

He didn't like it. Every bone in his body was telling him to run. Run away from that place as fast as he could. But Damien had asked him to stay there, so he would. For him.

Knowing that standing outside would do him no good he walked up to the door, but found it locked. Sighing, he plopped himself down with his back against the wall and dozed off.

He was brought back to reality by an old, white hand. Looking up, he was able to see a woman, maybe in her 50's he wasn't sure, but she was clearly old and had many wrinkles trailed over her forehead and hands.

"Well now that I have your attention, may I ask where your parents are?" The old woman asked**.**

"Uh, they died a long time ago" He answer, unsure what else he could say.

"Tell me then, how did you get here? And where are your things?"

"Oh I walked, and I don't have anything with me, besides these things" Harry motioned to his clothes while standing up.

"Well then, come along dear." She held onto his shoulder, guiding him into the building. Inside was nothing fancy, just an open room with windows along one side that let in most of the light was a desk and three chairs, two facing away from him and one behind the desk that was holding a computer. Everything was very neat and clean, almost like a hospital. It had a very professional atmosphere.

"Are there any other kids here?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes dear." Was all he got in response. They continued walking through a set of doors laid off to the side that led to another room that had toys scattered all over the place. "They are eating breakfast now, would you like to join them?" She asked, and noticing that he was indeed hungry, Harry nodded his head.

"Come along then, the dining hall is not far from here." They walked through another set of doors and entered a room with many boys in it eating a variety of breakfast foods. The aroma alone made Harry's stomach grumble loud enough for the old woman to here.

"Oh dear!" A look of surprise crossed the old woman's face, "Come, let me help you get some food." She guided him to the buffet style counter, where she stacked a couple of pancakes onto a plate andpoured some syrup on them, before grabbing a bowl and filling it with strawberries and grapes, and added an already peeled banana on top.

"Andrew and Anton are just about your age, they can help you around here. Oh pardon me, but what is your name" She looked quite ashamed of herself for not having asked sooner.

"My name is Harry Potter ma'am. " Looking at the plate hungrily as his mouth began to water.

"Well here you are." She set the plate down and let Harry sit down to eat. "Harry, this is Andrew and Anton. They are brothers. Boys be a dear and show him around when he's done."

"Yes Sister Akuna!" They both said in perfect unison and the Sister left them to their breakfast.

Harry didn't like these boys, something about them told Harry to stay away, but there was nothing he could do to change seemed older than him as well, maybe by a year or two. They had this weird twinkle in their eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He was going to have to watch these two boys for the next three days he was going to stay here.

After breakfast, the brothers began showing Harry around, and contrary to what he had predicted, nothing bad seemed to happen.

"Hey, think fast!" An older boy yelled, as a ball came zooming towards his head at top speed. The item hit him directly; knocking off his glasses effectively breaking the lenses into pieces.

All the boys in the area laughed at him, with the ones laughing the hardest being Andrew, his brother and the older one that threw the ball. Some glass had been embedded into his cheek and forehead, causing them to of the younger boys gasped, realizing that this was no longer funny and a little bit more serious. One boy, whom appeared to be the same age as Harry, dashed off to go get one of the Sisters that were walking around.

Harry picked himself up off of the floor and tenderly touched the area around his wound, "I've gotten worse." He admitted, even though it stung terribly.

"Oh look!" The older boy said excitedly, "The little baby's going to cry boohoo!" He began laughing even harder, bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Really?" Harry asked in mock confusion, wiping a finger under his left eye. "Well I don't see any tear on me, though you on the other hand, look like your crying! Golly, your bawling!" He cloaked his tone in the most fake surprise he could muster.

"Why you little-" The older boy halted in his verbal assault as one of the Sisters walked in.

"Dylan! What is the meaning of this? You are the oldest here, you should be setting an example to the younger children!" She shrilled.

"Yes Sister Greene..." Dylan spoke softly as though he was ashamed of what he had done. But all of the other boys knew better though choose to keep their mouths firmly shut.

Sister Greene took Harry to the nurse's office to get his face cleaned up and a new pair of glasses.

"You're very strong Harry, for not crying over your injury. It must hurt..." Sister Greene said with some pride.

"Oh, well I've had worse and its only itching right now. Though it hurts if I touch it." He explained.

"Of course it would hurt if you touched it… here we are, I hope I don't ever have to escort you here again Harry." She smiled down at him "Madame Rose, young Harry here needs your assistance." She spoketo an elderly nurse; she had a kind smile, and some sort of aura around her made Harry immediately feel save being with her.

"Oh dear..." Her gentle voice engulfed Harry. "Come here let me get that cleaned up…" She went to work for an hour trying to get all the tiny glass shards she could out of his face. Harry managed to drift off with thanks to the medicine he was given.

He dreamt sweet dreams, where he was living with Damien, in a large house. Where he didn't have to worry about rouge vampires chasing after them, and forcing them to keep moving. Where Damien has alive and safe. Where they were happy, together.

**End Chapter**

***- Detailed description of Alexander's Orphanage for Boys-***

Alexander's Orphanage for Boys was built in the late 1850's. It serves to house one hundred abandoned or orphaned boys at any time. Each boy over the age of eight will get their own room, whilst anyone seven years and younger will stay in rooms holding up to ten beds at once. All the bathrooms hold many shower stalls and toilets. The building sits on a 4 ½ acres of land, that holds one, three story building that acts as the entrance way, dining-hall kitchen, meeting rooms, and offices, all on the first floor. The second and third floor hold all of the bedrooms; the younger boys on the second floor, whilst the older boys are situated on the third. Every window is sparkling clean, thanks to the boys. There are many hallways in the building, each leading to the same place. All of the rooms and hallways were covered wall to wall with dark wooden panels, along with red carpet that was tattered and old, but still clean. Many book cases were lined up against the walls along with artsy tapestries. The building itself was made from bricks, and the courtyard floor was covered in an old, grimy stone, which did nothing to brighten up the area; it made things a whole lot more dingy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Can harry keep his promise not to speak about Damien or is the pressure of answering the Sister's questions going to be too much for him to handle? Read to find out ;]

CHAPTER 4

Seeing how it was Saturday, Harry decided to explore around the building, though when he didn't find anything of interest, he took a seat by himself and watched the guys playing in the court yard.

He couldn't help but realize how many kids didn't have any parents, and yet they were all smiling and having fun; it made him smile too.

"Oi! Look at that freak!" Dylan yelled loud enough for his group and Harry to hear. "Smiling to himself," The boy and his gang started walking over to Harry, evil smiles plastered on their faces. Anton and Andrew flanked Dylan to his left and right.

'_Oh crap, not again...' _Harry thought in a panic, as he looked around to see if any of the sisters where there, though with his luck they were not in sight.

Dylan, Anton, Andrew and a few other boys who he didn't know began circling him, like hungry vultures. Harry could hear one of the boys behind him pop his knuckles one by one, creating an even more uncomfortable air to the circle that was closing in with every distinct pop.A couple of the boys began to laugh, seemingly unable to keep their amusement to themselves.

'**Thwack' **

The slinky boy to Harry's left threw the first punch, which landed right on his ear.

A deafening sound bypassed his eardrum as a sharp pain travelled from his ear to the upper part of his cheek and then into his left canine tooth. He winched at the sensation, though wasn't given much time to recover as he was punched again; this time at the back of his head. Harry was hit with so much force, that the momentum from the other boy's fist propelled him straight to the ground. He was quick enough to put his hands out in front of him, leaving him on his hands and knees.

All of the boys broke out into hysteria. Dylan, once again laughing the most, looked down at Harry, "Finally, you get put in your place," he then spat on the ground, right in front of his left black-polished shoe. "Lick it!" He bellowed.

Harry didn't hear any of this; he was trying not to get overly upset about it all. He only had two more days of this and he would be out of there. Anton yanked and pushed his head closer to the spit on the ground.

"Do as your superiors say, Potter!" He snarled, giving his head one last shove, before laughing and standing back up. Harry had truly had enough of this, and with a low growl he pushed himself up off of the ground and ploughed right into Dylan's stomach, (a classic American football move) bringing both to the floor with a thud, Harry on top, who was now throwing his fists at Dylan's face.

The boys gathered around, yelling and screaming, and causing quite a ruckus, whilst Harry kept hitting away until the boy overcame his shock and rolled over, holding a fistful of Harry's new uniform (all the boys wore the same supplied outfit) and held him firmly to the ground, and with two punches to his left cheek, Harry fell unconscious.

-Sometime after two in the afternoon (Three hours later) -

"Ow..." Harry moaned and moved his head away from the anointed cloth that was being pressed firmly to his face.

"Sh..." A soft voice whispered. "I need to clean these cuts before tonight; a lucky kid might get taken to a new home today." Madam Rose's voice was recognizable to Harry immediately.

"How did I get here?" He asked groggily.

"Sister Greene found you lying on the floor unconscious; she had a couple of boys carry you here. You were all bloodied up. I won't bore you with the details." Madam Rose rung out the cloth in the sink and hung it up to dry.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked timidly, he didn't like the idea of Madam Rose being mad at him.

"In trouble?" She said, as if to ask herself. "Did you pick a fight with one of the boys?"

"No, it was Dylan and a bunch of other boys, they started hitting me." Harry explained.

"Then no, not at all." She leant back on the counter, and gave him a steady stare. "The pain medicine will kick in soon, making your headache go away." He nodded his understanding.

"All right, go up to your room and put a clean uniform on, you have blood on these ones. Don't forget to look presentable, so the ones hardly worn would be best."

Harry nodded again and jumped off the bed, quickly proceeding to run up the stairs, then down and around two hallways to come across his door. Catching his breath, he walked in and went to his dresser. Opening the bottom drawer he replaced his dusted pants for a cleaner, freshly ironed, pair of black trousers. Closing that drawer and opening another, he took off his blood stained T-Shirt and put on a titanium white button-up shirt, completing the outfit with a black tie. Checking himself in the mirror, he could see the damage Dylan and the other boys had done.

The area around his left eye was purple and red, his ear looked fine though he had a slight cut on the upper part of his left cheek; but you could only see it if that's what you were looking for.

As he walked down the stairs, he began tugging nervously at the bottom of his shirt; he could see a few of the younger boys getting suited into clean shirts, or that their faces were being wiped clean with a small cloth. He had only been in there once from passing by on his first day, but because how boys can be, none of them were allowed to play in the room. Harry began to panic as he could hear unknown voices coming through the entrance hall.

_'What if somebody takes me? Damien said Tonks is supposed to get me in three days! It's only been two! I don't want some stranger to take me away!'_

He was brought out of his minor panic attack as three families entered the room, none who looked like they could possibly be Tonks in some sort of disguise, except for one of the adults. She was by herself and had a boy next to her, 'most likely her son' he mused. She was extremely jittery and excited, and yet very bitter-sweet. She had luscious flowing brown locks; they fell easily past her shoulders, and her eyes where just as brown.

"There's Dexter, he's ten years old, Nicholas," she said, pointing towards the boy "he's eight years old-" the sister was cut off however as the lady pointed in Harry's direction.

"What about him? The one with a bandage on his face." The very pretty brunette asked. The boy had an ugly sneer on his face that would easily put Dylan and his gang to shame.

"That's Mr. Harry Potter, he wound up here just the other morning," the sister explained. A glint passed through the brunette's eyes.

"I would like to speak to him, alone please if that's possible." She had a sickly sweet smile on her lips, it was noticeably forced.

"Oh of course, here follow me; I'll take you to one of the meeting rooms. Come along Harry." She out stretched a hand in his looked around the room at the other boys and their sadden faces. He spotted Dylan and Anton behind the stair case, both shooting ugly looks at him. Harry hurried towards the sister and the pretty brunette but stayed away from the boy.

- In one of the many meeting rooms-

"I'll be back in a half hour if that's okay with you?" The Sister asked, looking right at the brunette.

"Oh that would be just lovely." Her sickly sweet smile stayed on her face until the door closed, though as soon as they were alone, she pulled out her wand and locked the door along with silencing the room. Her attention was on Harry now and his bandaged face.

Kneeling down next to the frozen boy, she muttered, "Oh Harry what have they done to you?" Her sickly sweet voice switching to a caring tone.

"Uh…" Harry's eyes were wide. He had no idea what was up with this lady and why she was worried all of a sudden. "Excuse me ma'am," Damien had always made sure that he was polite to older people, "but why do you care?" It wasn't meant to be rude, it was an honest question.

The brunette tilted her head to the side a tick. Her eyebrows shot up in realization. "Harry its me!"Her eye colour began rapidly changing to all the shades on the colour dawned on Harry and he threw his arms around her neck, squeezing her tight.

"Ms. Tonks! I am so happy to see you!" He looked over at the brown headed boy just behind her. "You look pretty ugly with brown hair Draco."

The boy scoffed. "Yeah well, nice seeing your ugly face again too jerk!"

"Draco!" Tonks yelped in surprise but stopped when she saw smiles on both of their faces.

"Am I being picked up early or something?" A wave of hope flashed through harry at the possibility of getting away from Dylan and his gang.

"No I'm sorry," She said sincerely "But doing this the muggle way takes some time. They will ask you questions about your life after Draco and I leave. Make sure not to mention Damien at all, ok?" She was looking him straight in the eye now.

"I promise, cross my heart."

For the next ten minutes Harry explained about the boys there and what had happened to his face. Draco was more than eager to get his hands on Dylan to do some damage, but laughed out loud when Harry explained that he beat him to it just today, when he had knocked Dylan over and hit him a few good times in the face. They noticed a shadow by the door, and Tonks quickly dispelled her security measures and put on her fake smile just as the sister, who had led them in, opened the door.

Tonks turned to him, "It was nice meeting you Harry."

"You to ma'am!"

"Oh the boy has such good manners." She directed to the Sister, who smile in return.

"Harry, please stay here while I show Mrs. Bradley the way out."

"Okay." He took a seat on the cushioned chair that he was sitting on just a few moments ago. A good five minutes later, an older looking sister came into the room and took a seat across from him.

"Hello Harry." She said with a hollow, lifeless voice.

"Uh hi..." He replied uneasy.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your life and what you can remember."

"Okay" His eyes shifted to the door, but he knew this had to be done so he could get out of there.

"How old are you Harry?"

"I just turned nine two days ago."

"And how do you know when your birthday is?"

"All the people told me."

"And who are these 'people'?"

"Just people who told me that my name was Harry Potter."

"And these people are...?" She was getting impatient, he could tell.

"I don't know what their names were, but they gave me food and they even let me sleep in their houses and take baths, especially on the rainy days, but I didn't stay in one house very long. I didn't want to be a bother to them, which would do no good."

"Finally some answers..." The old woman muttered as she began scribbling on some paper.

"Where did you live before coming here?"

"I lived on the streets"

"And how did you feed yourself and get yourself clothes?" She already had an idea on how; it was always the same when it came to boys who lived on the streets.

"Sometimes my clothes were given to me, other times I would find a sweater in the trash, but a lot of times I had to steal them from people in the park."

"So you're a thief?" She said accusingly.

"Well yeah, I did it so I could live."

"What happened to your mum and dad? Why aren't they taking care of you?"

"I don't have a mum or dad; they're dead, died in a freak accident."

"And you know this from?"

"The same people who told me my name and birthday."

"The same people who fed you, but still left you on the streets?"

"Yes."

"And what were these people like? Where they male, or female?"

"It was only one guy. He was very nice."

"Did they have any other children with him? Or was it just you?"

"No it was just me."

"Did he ever give you a reason for helping you?"

"No, he never said anything to me really. I never bothered to ask. When you live on the street there's one rule you have to live by."

"And what rule is that?"

"Accept what's given to you with no questions, say thank you, and walk away."

"How did they know your name and age? They must have said something?"

Harry went quiet for a few seconds as if to try and recall to the first time Damien 'spoke' to him. "I really don't know he just came up to me one day while I was sitting up against his house and just said hello Harry Potter."

And you never ask how he happened to know your name?

No, he offered me food right after and I didn't think about it.

"So what made you come to the orphanage? Did they tell you to come here?"

"He told me that I should come here, he said this way I would have food, a place to sleep and a possibility of being a part of a family. And a place that I would be safe."

"All right Harry," She scribbled one last time on the paper that was attached to the clipboard and handed the pen and paper to him. "I need you to sign here, at the bottom with your name."

He quickly scanned over the page and signed it at the bottom by simple printing his name out; he wasn't good with looping his letters yet.

"Go on to the dinning-hall, dinner should be being served just about now."

"Oh good, I'm famished!" He hopped out of his seat and swiftly walked to the door.

Making his way around the hallway corner, he almost literally ran into Dylan and Anton.

"What did that lady want from you Potter?" Dylan spoke threatening.

"She wants to adopt me, and asked if that would be okay with me. We talked a little bit, and she told me what her house was like."

"HA! Like anyone would want to adopt a scrawny boy like you! I can tell your lying!"

"No I'm not. She's going to be picking me up tomorrow, I can swear it!"

"That's complete bull!" Anton yelled. "If anyone should be adopted it's Dylan! He's been here the longest!"

"I wonder why." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say punk?" Dylan snarled, poking him hard in the chest. Harry just shook his head negatively and walked passed them into the dining hall.

He filled himself up with great food, before heading up to his bedroom and getting ready for a good night's sleep; tomorrow would be Sunday and all the boys had to put on their best clothes and go to church. He wished that tomorrow would go by as fast as possible, so he could be with the people that he knew. As he lay down and stared up at the darkened ceiling, his eyes started to roll to the back of his head; letting sleep finally consume him.

**End Chapter**


End file.
